


Precious Time

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dildos, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam spends a rare moment of quality time with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the glam_kink prompt: _I want Adam fucking himself with a dildo please..._

Panting, Adam slid his fingers free and reached for the toy that caught his eye—a glass dildo, a beautiful obscenity of deepest black, with glimmering silver curled within. He held it up, letting the light play along the glossy length and sparkling swirls, studying the round contours and fine curves, imagining how it would feel inside. Not what he usually played with, but his body ached with want, with the need for something different to pair with the exhilarating buzz of champagne and celebration bubbling in his blood. The need for something _special_.

Adam coated the toy with lube, then lowered it between his legs and slipped it tentatively inside. The glass was cool against his heated skin, and he gasped and clenched around it. Too much, he thought, breathing hard, getting used to the cold, smooth pressure barely in his hole. Too much, but not enough. Carefully, he pushed in deeper, letting himself feel the cool-burning fullness, the sleek hardness, the slide of skin on lube-slick glass. It went in easily, its unresisting surface quickly warming to the temperature of skin, and he kept going, stopping for a moment when he reached the first thick, round knot. He wanted to go slowly, to linger, to take his time.

Time was far more precious than awards these days.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed on, letting out a moan as the first orb breached his hole, a bright and perfect stretch. He pulled back out, dragging the air from his lungs with it, then thrust back in, eager to feel it again. Soon, it was not enough, and he pushed in more, pushed in deeper, over a second knot and a third, each closer and better than the last. Adam savored the slick and burning slide as the dildo filled and left his body. With each press in, he went deeper, testing, tentative strokes that stretched and burned.

Then, it nudged him _there_. "Fuck," he breathed, electric heat shooting through his spine and coiling tight within his belly. He thrust in again, unable to resist teasing that spot, letting out shameless, broken groans as he pushed back on the dildo, craving even more. His heart pounded, heavy pulses sending need throughout his veins, urgent, heady need that made his muscles clench and body shake, getting closer, ever closer.

Time could fuck itself, he thought, distantly, and wrapped a quaking hand around his cock. Might do it some good.

With a hand upon his dick and the other thrusting the dildo in deep, he let go, finding a fast and shattered rhythm, jerking frantically, fucking mercilessly. His hips bucked against the air, thighs trembling, unable to hold back. His eyes clenched shut, and he moaned loud and long, cursing and praising everything and with every raspy breath. He was so close, so agonizingly close, but still so far his eyes watered and nerves begged and brain pleaded with every slide of skin on skin and the slick and knotted glass. Somehow, he found the strength for more, overtaxed nerves running on pure want alone, and he slammed the toy in deep.

Release hit like a shock, come spurting hard and wet over his fist and belly before he could think, vision bursting white behind his eyelids. Moaning loud and long, he arched off the bed, dildo falling from his hand as pleasure stole his senses and control.

Too soon, it was over, and he fell back against the sheets, spent and boneless, mind a pleasant haze. His lips curled in a lazy smile, and he stared up at the ceiling, exhausted and existing. Content. Perfectly content, the best way he could have ended his day.

Carefully, he pulled the dildo from his body, wincing at the surprising, empty jolt of its absence, and laid it reverently aside. He'd deal with it properly later, he told himself. For now, he could just be.


End file.
